


That's Not The Way You're Supposed To Do This

by airamcg



Category: Yuu Yuu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Bittersweet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sabi nila, may mga anghel na nagbabantay sa kapakanan ng mga tao. Sabi ko, maraming paniniwalang walang katuturan ang mga tao.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Isang maikling akda tungkol kay Vincent (Hiei) at Mikaela (Yukina).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not The Way You're Supposed To Do This

Niyebe.

Buti na lang hindi ako tinatablan ng ginaw, kahit bumagyo pa ng yelo. 

Nakaupo ako sa isang sanga sa labas ng bintana mo. Nagmamasid. Naglilinis ka, nagwawalis, pero tumigil ka ng saglit para panuorin ang umambong niyebe. 

Hindi mo alam nandito ako. 

Sabi nila, may mga anghel na nagbabantay sa kapakanan ng mga tao. Sabi ko, maraming paniniwalang walang katuturan ang mga tao. Tinawanan lang ako ni Dennis nung napagusapan namin iyon minsan. 

"Hindi ba nakakatuwang isiping binabantayan ka ng mga yumaong mahal mo?" sambit niya.

"Hn," ang aking sagot sa kanya. Tinapon ako pagkapanganak saken; hindi ko kailangan ang pagmamahal. Nakarating ako kung nasaan ako ngayon sa sarili kong sikap. At pag namatay ako, wala akong intensyong bumalik bilang kaluluwang sunud-sunuran sa mga buhay. 

"Natural lang ang gusto mo makitang masaya ang mga mahal mo sa buhay. Kahit sa mga tulad natin." Naiirita ako sa ngiting-pusa ng mapagpanggap na Taong-Lobong iyon. 

At mas lalo akong naiirita tuwing nakikita ko yung gunggong na ngayo'y naglalakad papunta sa iyo. Naisip kong ibato ang espada ko sa kanya para lang makita kung marunong na siya umiwas, pero natigil balak ko nung nakita kong ngumiti ka.

Liwanag.

Kahit sa layo ko sa iyo, alam kong kumikinang ang mga mata mo nang binigyan mo yung gunggong ng ngiting napakatamis. 

Lumalakas ang pag-ulan ng niyebe, pero hindi ako umalis sa inuupuan ko. 

Patuloy akong nanuod at nagmasid. Hindi ko alam kung ano nakikita mo sa gunggong, pero mukhang natutuwa ka sa ginagawa ninyo. Naglaro kayo ng baraha, nanuod ng TV, nagkwentuhan. 

Nung nagumpisa dumilim ang langit, hinatid mo siya sa hagdan ng templo. Kumulo ang dugo ko nung hinalikan ka niya sa pisngi, pero naibsan ang galit ko nung nakita ko ang reaksyon mo.

Hindi ko alam na nakakaramdam ng ganung klaseng kasiyahan ang mga tulad natin. 

Nilalamig ako. 

May nahulog sa kurbata ko. Nagulat akong makapa ang bagong namuong perlas. 

"Kuya?"

Bigla akong kinabahan at madaling nagtago sa anino ng mga puno. Pero nandoon ka pa rin sa kinakatayuan mo nung umalis yung gunggong, at hindi ka nakatingin sa akin.

"Kuya, hindi ko alam kung buhay ka pa. Sabi ni Vincent, wag na daw ako umasang mahahanap ka pa namin, pero..."

Tumingala ka unti-unti. 

"Pero pinagdadasal ko pa rin na magkikita tayo."

Kahit sa layo mo sa akin, narinig ko ang paghulog ng perlas sa lupa. 

"Napakasaya ko ng araw na ito. Gusto ko lang sana maibahagi ang kasiyahang iyon sa iyo, kung nasaan ka man." 

Ah, kung pwede lang makita ang ngiting bubuo sa labi mo 'pag nakita mo na ang hinahanap-hanap mong kapatid. Napakadaling gawin ang magpakita sa iyo ngayon at sabihin ang katotohanan. 

Napakadali ngunit imposible.

Magkaiba ang mundong ginagalawan natin. Sinumpa akong halimaw-- isang demonyong walang alam kundi sunugin at wasakin ang lahat. Ayokong mahatak ka sa kaharasan ng mundo ko at sirain ang munting kaligayahang natamo mo dito sa mundo ng mga tao. 

Hindi ko kailangan ng pagmamahal, kaya walang imik kitang pinanuod bumalik sa loob ng bahay mo. 

Hindi ko kailangan ang pagmamahal, pero kailangan ito ng iba, lalo na ikaw. 

Kaya nandito ako, nagmamasid kasama ang mga anino. 

Nagbabantay, kahit hindi ako anghel.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Secret Valentine anonymous fic exchange, for the following request:
> 
> Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
> Pairing/Character: Hiei/Yukina or Vincent/Mikaela (I'm not picky, and I like their Filipino names)  
> Prompt: "That's not the way you're supposed to do this."
> 
> original post can be found [here](http://milkyetoile.dreamwidth.org/534.html?thread=15894#cmt15894)


End file.
